muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
One Step Closer
One Step Closer (Jeden krok bliżej) – pierwszy singel amerykańskiego zespołu numetalowego Linkin Park. Jest on również pierwszym, który promował ich debiutancką płytę Hybrid Theory. Tekst piosenki I cannot take this anymore Saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say You'll find that out anyway Just like before... Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I find the answers aren't so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Nothing seems to go away Over and over again Just like before... Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break (Break, break, break, break, break) Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up And I'm about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break Tłumaczenie tekstu Nie mogę już tego znieść Mówię wszystko to, co już wcześniej powiedziałem Te wszystkie słowa nie mają sensu Znajduję szczęście w ignorancji Im mniej słucham, tym mniej mówisz Przekonasz się, że tak czy inaczej Zupełnie jak przedtem... Wszystko to, co do mnie mówisz Popycha mnie o jeden krok bliżej krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Potrzebuję odrobiny przestrzeni, by odetchnąć Ponieważ jestem o krok bliżej do krawędzi Mam zamiar się przełamać Uważam, że odpowiedzi nie są takie jasne Gdybym tylko znalazł sposób, by zniknąć Wszystkie te myśli nie mają sensu Znajduję błogość w ignorancji Nic nie wydaje się odchodzić Nigdy, przenigdy Zupełnie jak przedtem... Wszystko to, co do mnie mówisz Popycha mnie o jeden krok bliżej krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Potrzebuję odrobiny przestrzeni, by odetchnąć Ponieważ jestem o krok bliżej do krawędzi Mam zamiar się przełamać Wszystko to, co do mnie mówisz Popycha mnie o jeden krok bliżej krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Potrzebuję odrobiny przestrzeni, by odetchnąć Ponieważ jestem o krok bliżej do krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać (przełamać, przełamać, przełamać, przełamać, przełamać) Zamknij się, kiedy do ciebie mówię Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się Zamknij się, kiedy do ciebie mówię Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się Mam zamiar się przełamać Wszystko to, co do mnie mówisz Popycha mnie o jeden krok bliżej krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Potrzebuję odrobiny przestrzeni, by odetchnąć Ponieważ jestem o krok bliżej do krawędzi Mam zamiar się przełamać Wszystko to, co do mnie mówisz Popycha mnie o jeden krok bliżej krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Potrzebuję odrobiny przestrzeni, by odetchnąć Ponieważ jestem o krok bliżej do krawędzi I mam zamiar się przełamać Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Linkin Park